


The DarkStar

by Iirly



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iirly/pseuds/Iirly
Summary: This is a collection of Introduction stories to the characters of a large story/book Idea I have.  I kept getting encouraged to write about them since I don't currently have the tools to draw them so, one by one, I am introducing them to the world in a series of short stories of how they became crew members of  the ship.  There will also be a short story about the ship itself, and the mind behind it's creation, the Mysterious 'Benefactor'.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Colbrean Pilot

Colbrean Conundrum  
Sparks erupted fantastically from the console into the Colbrean pilot’s face as he rushed to the bridge. Sirens blared loudly when the doors to the bridge slid reluctantly open revealing a scene of chaos. Several bodies lay across the floor and the Captain was injured and slumped in a corner. “We’re… being boarded. Nothing we can...” Blue blood spilled from the older Colbrean’s mouth as he coughed a few times. Gorlan frantically tried to help him but it was too late. He’d expired moments later and slid down the wall. The young pilot looked around frantically trying to get some semblance of what was going on. It was at that moment, Sentries from the attacking ship burst through the bridge door.   
A weapon was placed on the side of his head as loud angry foreign words were bellowed into his face. “I, I don’t know what you’re saying!” Gorlan shouted and covered his face when the butt of the weapon was lifted over him. The Sentry stopped, before words came from it in his language. “Where is the Pyrene shipment!” They wanted their Cargo?! Pyrene was a waste product, and they were transporting it off world to a processing facility. People really wanted that stuff enough to take over a ship? Thinking fast as he was yanked to standing on Gorlan turned to the one gripping his arm with crushing force. “Let the others go, please. I’ll fly the ship for you wherever you want me to. You can have the ship and the Pyrene. Just please let the others get to the escape pods.” A dizzying barrage of sounds in that foreign language occurred between the Sentry and several of his crew. “Acceptable. Fly the ship! NOW.” Gorlan was all but thrown at the pilot’s seat and climbed in it. The heavily armored Mercenary glared at him. “Your people have 5 clicks to get to the escape pods. Anyone remaining will die.” Gorlan nodded, swallowing thickly and activating the comms.   
“Alright listen, we don’t have much time. Get to the escape pods. Don’t ask questions, don’t argue, just DO IT. You won’t be impeded if you do. Chirac help you If you don’t make it off.” Gorlan went about activating the emergency power to the bridge and engines and watched the screen showing the pods as they ejected one by one. When they were all gone, he looked up at his captors, jaw set. “Coordinates?” 

He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. Gorlan couldn’t remember when he felt so tired. He tried to get comfortable and was once again reminded of the pain he was in. He couldn’t move much in the obscenely small space into which he’d been wedged. He glanced through the transparent panel to see groups of people staring at him and other poor souls in similar pods. Suddenly memories of the past few weeks flooded back. He’d been sold, along with the cargo of his ship. He was given a data pad and forced to apply his blood print to it. He’d gone through 3 ‘owners’ all who demanded he perform unspeakable acts. One by one they’d gotten bored with his insubordinate behavior and he’d cleverly convinced each of them to return him saying he was ‘defective’.   
He watched now as a woman eyed him through the observation port, talking with the owner. The man, a rough looking Hylax with too many optics was about to dismiss the woman, till she mentioned something that made the man immediately give her his undivided attention. Gorlan couldn’t hear anything but he seemed pleased and brought up his Datex. HIs optics brightened a few seconds later. The Hylax offered his hand to shake which the woman just looked at. ‘Great.’ he thought. ‘Another owner probably hoping I'll be a well-behaved sex toy.’ He steeled himself for his fate and planned how he would get this one to return him, just as his container was loaded onto a hover skiff and transported to the woman’s ship.

Gorlan groaned and opened his eyes slowly assessing his situation. He wasn’t in the container and he wasn’t in a sleep pod or a bedroom. He gambled a look around him and saw screens full of health data, the back of a human woman in a suit he didn’t recognize looking from a Hexpad to a screen. When he grunted again the woman turned to face him with a smile. “Ahh, you’re awake. Welcome aboard the DarkStar, I’m Dr. Mila Padrian. Your vitals are good and that cracked rib has almost fully healed. Gorlan sneered. “I am NOT a fuck toy for your doctor nurse roleplay lady.” He spat venomously. To his mild surprise the woman nodded, giving him a serious look. “I certainly hope not. We didn’t buy you and void your slave contract so we could use you for sex. We want to offer you a position on our ship as a pilot. The Commander will be in shortly. He’s talking with a representative of your government as well as your next of kin. We’ll be in Colys space in about an hour. Ah here’s the commander now.”  
Gorlan was skeptical at best. He watched as a new young woman, human this time entered. She didn’t appear to be interested in him as a toy either. He watched her with narrowed eyes as she moved across the room spoke to the doctor and took the Hexpad she was offered. “I’ll let you two get acquainted. Commander, Gorlan Praxx.” she nodded and left the room. The large Colbrean laboriously sat upright. He wasn’t in as much pain as before and his tentacles wiggled as he tested their dexterity. “Alright lady. I am not going to play nice if you’ve got me here under the premise of a bedroom toy.” She looked up at him and smiled gently, almost sympathetically. “I know about your history Praxx. That isn’t why you’re here. I am Commander Iirly Balsam, of the DarkStar. I was given your dossier by the Benefactor. It is our hope that we can convince you to accept a place on board the ship as our pilot. Your record with the Colbrean Navy is exemplary. Not to mention the accolades of your commanding officers. We’re enroute to your home world first. If you wish to leave us there, then we accept your choice and will leave you be. But hopefully after talking with your superiors you will choose to join us. You’re also due for a medal of honor.”  
Gorlan’s suspicion was rapidly waning. If this human was serious not only was he going home, he was being honored for offering himself up as a prisoner in order to save the lives of most of the crew of his former vessel. His poster softened visibly. “Thank you, commander.” She smiled and nodded. “And your brother is excited to see you.” Gorlan froze. Arzac was happy to see him? He was certain he’d never see his little brother again and felt horrible inside because they hadn’t parted on the best of terms. As she moved to leave the med bay, he placed a large hand on the commander’s shoulder. “You saved me from the most horrible existence. Thank you. I mean it. I will consider becoming your pilot. Perhaps, you would consider my brother as an engineer.” She smiled placing a small hand on his. It wasn’t sexual or aggressive. It was warm and kind. She squeezed gently. “We will. I’m sure the Benefactor knows of his record as well. We’ll be in Colbrean space in about 4 hours. Get some rest. If you get hungry you can contact me with the Hexpad on the side table.” The commander then walked out of the room.  
For the first time in a year and a half, Gorlan felt at ease. He leaned back getting comfortable, folding his tendrils over his stomach and let himself sleep.


	2. The Hylaxian Grifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Daxian. This boy's going to be trouble but he's really a sweetheart. A sweet wild heart.

Dax glared at the empty food ration package as if his current situation were its fault. He wasn’t actually hungry, but the human brain embedded in his robotic hardware demanded food. A simulated rumble erupted from his core as if to emphasize this fact. He ignored it. He didn’t need food. No Hylax did, but they tended to maintain some human behaviors to satisfy the needs of an organic brain. His thoughts were interrupted by a much more demanding and visceral pang. His body was craving Syntax. All his inorganic systems suddenly began screaming for it in concert. Dax clamped his optics shut and held his head in his hands and waited till the tide of screaming need for the corrupted code surging through his systems subsided. “I gotta get off this fuckin’ station.”   
That was when his optics fell to the pair of matching Contract bracelets on his wrists. He was lucky Turin hadn’t gotten wise to his partially organic nature or he’d have wound up in a collar. He could replace his hands without risking death. He needed to make a move and soon. The Hylax opened his datahex and with nimble fingers opened the screen showing his finances. An audible sigh escaped him. Just enough credits for a place to crash and food or one good hit of Syntax. He stared unseeing at his hex falling into the lust for the drug, his lower face plates adjusting into a semblance of a crazed half smile. No, no he chided himself, he did NOT need Syntax. He needed a drink. Something that burned the lab grown taste buds on his tongue enough to make him forget about the craving. Glancing around him he pulled his cowl over his head and jammed his hands into his pockets walking toward and into Parallax, his favorite but least affordable haunt. He wasn’t looking for a drink, so much as a way off the station. All the Commanders and Pilots came here while their ships were loaded up or being repaired and often, they hired temporary crew. Today he wanted to be on one of those departing ships, and to the black hole with that damned contract. He sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of Praj straight up and let his optics drift around the room.   
The fire of the drink burned his tongue painfully, but it was numbing and slowly the demonic claws of addiction loosened their grip. For now. His optics moved from group to group till they fell on a rather ordinary human woman sitting alone at a table reading from a hexpad. Face plates shifted in a smirk as he set down his glass gently. “Hello freedom.” He murmured to himself. He stood, made himself as presentable as possible and ordered an appletini neat. When he was served, he paid and tipped generously, collected the second drink and sauntered over to the woman’s table.   
Setting the drink down on a napkin got her attention. “Um, I didn’t order...” she began, looking up into the confident gaze of the Hylax. Dax smiled. “On me. I’m Daxian. I didn’t get your name?” He said while offering his large gloved hand and hoping she didn’t notice the bracelets. “Iirly, Commander Iirly Balsam. She replied taking the offered hand and shaking. “Thanks. Did you say your name was, Daxian?” He nodded and took the continued conversation as an invitation to take a seat across from her. “Mmhmm.” He kept his eyes on her, trying to keep her off balance before he struck with his request for ‘honest work’ that was most definitely not an attempt to get off the station. His eyes flicked to his bracelets again. If he could get far enough away, at least out of the system before Turin knew he was gone, the signal on them wouldn’t matter and he could cut them off.   
The commander raised a brow at the drink. “So, what’s your angle?” Dax held up his hands and made a show of mock surprise. “My Angle? Can’t a guy buy a girl a drink?” he smirked and sipped from his own glass gingerly, the burning sensation, causing static on several sensor banks in his mouth. She tilted her head, not convinced. “Hylax aren’t known for flirting with humans.” She sipped her gifted and he nodded, hunching over his drink, the cowl of his hoodie obscuring his face from everyone but his table companion. “Exception to every rule.” She leaned back in her chair. “Level with me Daxian, what are you after?” He snorted and nodded, “Alright. I’m looking for work. Legit work. Temp crew preferably.” He looked up at her, searching her expression and then looked back at his drink. “OK. That makes more sense. What can you do?” He leaned back in his seat resting his hands behind his head giving the woman a cool look. “A better question is what ‘can’t’ I do. I can do just about anything. My specialties are information and uncommongoods.” She nodded folding her arms. She glanced down at the screen for a moment at the image of Daxian, grateful that the viewing angle of the screen was such that he couldn’t see it. Her eyes returned to the Hylax across from her. She didn’t even have to try and convince him to join her crew, he was volunteering. “So, Black market, grey market, back channels and the like?” Dax simply nodded, gauging her reaction. She nodded in kind and tapped the pad bringing up a map of her ship. “Small personal quarters with facilities and appropriate data connections. Salary paid ever 36 days, but it isn’t some temp job. I’m looking for a permanent crew member, not someone looking to get off of a station in hopes that their contract carrier doesn’t notice their absence long enough for the signal on their cuffs to lose connection.”  
Dax stiffened. He followed her gaze down to the bracelets on his wrists and he yanked his hands off the table. “Yeah, about that.” She actually chuckled, standing and gathering her pad. He’d failed. There was no way she was going to hire him, and he was damned to stay on this station doing wet work for that two-bit asshole who held his contract and… A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, jarring him out of his thoughts. He looked up into the commander’s face and saw a kind knowing smile which made him wince. “Dock 22. We depart at 17:05 tomorrow.” She leaned down close to his audio receptors. “We’ll be out of the system before those cuffs can ping for a signal.” She tapped him on the back with the pad and made her way out of the bar.   
Dax was stunned. She’d known about his contract, yet she was willing to help him escape? What dock had she said? 22? He couldn’t believe his ears. He needed a drink. No, he needed to celebrate, and he knew exactly how. His last night on the station and he was going out with a bang. Dax opened his hex and did something he swore he would not do; he ordered a hit of Syntax. This called for a celebration, and if there’s one thing he knew how to do, it was party.


	3. Colbrean Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorlan returns to Colys and reconciles with his younger sibling. Arzac accepts the changes in his brother and the Darkstar gets a pilot and a lead engineer. 
> 
> This has not been beta'd. If you come across discrepancies or sentences that do not make sense, please, PLEASE tell me in the comments or tweet me at @iirlyaccess with the hashtag #Darkstar

Arzac moved robotically through his morning routine. The voice of the news caster, little more than noise in the background. He perked up when he heard mention of the transport ship that had been hijacked a little over a year ago. They’d found the last of the escape pods, the survivors shown reuniting with their families. His heart sank and his appetite for breakfast evaporated. His brother, the captain and all of the bridge crew were still unaccounted for and likely dead. He was the last of his family. He considered calling in an saying he wouldn’t make his shift for all of a moment before breaking news logo filled the screen. Arzac held his cup in his hand, slowly lifting it to take a sip when he heard it.   
The newscaster, a female of his species with dyed tendrils spoke excitedly to the camera, “The Pilot of the transport ship Rellu that was hijacked over a year ago has been found alive on a station in the Tarverus system. He is being brought back to Colys and should arrive within the next two days! Gorlan Praxx a pilot for the Colbrean Orfa Navy was taken hostage during the attack along with 8 other crew members, only one of which has been confirmed deceased. Gorlan Praxx has one surviving family member, a younger sibling who currently resides in Orfa, Nau Teela.” Arzac dropped the cup of hot liquid. It hit the floor shattering on the floor startling him out of his stupor.  
“OW!! Gah!” he hissed sharply, slithering backward and glancing down to access the damage. Ceramic shards and pooling hot liquid were everywhere, and his upper limb had a few small cuts. He cleaned up the mess and dumped the remains of his favored cup into the rubbish as his comchat began chirping with messages. He slithered over glancing at the screen as one by one friends and colleagues were messaging him after hearing the news. He stared blankly at the vid screen again where the reporter, having finished her missive, returned to regular local news.   
Two days later Arzac found himself, cleaned and dressed rushing to the transport heading for the space port. His brother was alive and on his way home. The first day was full of disbelief. He’d talked to some friends and a cousin about the news and he found himself skeptical of its legitimacy. The following day, a representative from the Orfa Navy contacted him to verify his identity and then gave him instructions on where he could meet with his sibling. If he hadn’t been on Teramil for anxiety he may have actually cried or laughed and also cried.   
He was silent during the trip, lost in thought. The day his brother left they had had an argument. It wasn’t their biggest argument, but he’d said some pretty scathing things. It left a sour taste in his mouth and he figured he’d see him again in a few weeks and apologize, so he waved it off as him being in one of his moods. It never occurred to him that their ship might get hijacked or his brother would be taken hostage. The young Colbrean slithered quietly into the terminal. He was here a year ago, tight lipped and thoroughly annoyed with his sibling. Snark comments and cutting side looks. He hadn’t even waved goodbye. He’ simply turned and slunk off home. Now the terminal was full of reporters and officers and even a few spectators. An usher flagged him over and gave him an ID badge. He found himself waiting at the front of the crowd watching as the ship, nothing like anything on Colys with its black hull and foreign lettering landed on the tarmac. He watched as a ramp decended from below it’s nose and an alien decended the ramp. “A human.” He mused. Never had he expected to actually see one of the small creatures from the recently discovered world. She was followed by a heavily armored Naz’rii and then his brother.  
He felt an amazing sense of relief. Taking a breath of air resulted in a hiccup and he realized that he was crying. His brother was talking with the human in a very plesant nature when he looked up and saw him. He’d never seen a full 3rd stage Colbrean move so fast. Before he knew what was happening, two strong arms and 8 tentacles were wrapped around him. He responded in kind clinging to his brother for dear life. After several minutes he was released and Arzac saw that his sibling was also emotional. “I’m sorry, for everything. I never thought that there would be a time when I wouldn’t see you again. I…” his word caught in his throat and his brother hugged him tightly again. “It doesn’t matter now. What matters is that you’re alive and you’re home.” Gorlan smiled and hugged his younger sibling tightly, “I want you to meet the human who saved my life.   
After several interviews and photos as well as a health check by the Navy’s physician, Gorlan finally managed to bring his younger brother to meet the commander. Gorlan nodded toward the human. “This is Commander Iirly Balsam, and this is her ship the Dark Star.” Arzac offered a tentacle to the human, who clasped it warmly and gave a firm shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Arzac. Your brother has told me a lot about you as well as praising your engineering skills. We’ve offered him a position as a pilot on our ship, and he’s recommended you as lead engineer.”  
Arzac was overwhelmed. He looked at his brother. “So you survive a ship hijacking and now you’re going to just leave again? Just ‘hey bro I’m good. Got a new job gotta go bye!?” He was panting, his tentacles waving about and he felt like screaming and crying all at once. Gorlan gave him a patient look then placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Give us a few days please? A lot has happened Commander and He really just needs to process.” Iirly nodded. “By all means. Take all the time you need.”   
For the first time in over a year he wasn’t alone in his house. He wanted to know everything and constantly pelted his brother with questions. To his surprise, Gorlan patiently answered them. He was expecting an argument but instead was getting calm answers to his questions. “You’ve changed Gorlan.” His brother nodded seriously. “Arzac, I was beaten, forced into a slave contract, used by several aliens as a sentient sex toy. I’ve had my tentacles put in places that I’d rather forget and witnessed depravity on a level I didn’t know existed. Three times I nearly took my life. This human, and her superior found me, purchased my contract, nullified it and brought me home. They saved my life and all they asked is for me to consider piloting their ship. I can say no, walk away and I’m free to live my life. So yes, I’ve changed. All I have in this whole fucking universe is you. The commander counseled me and helped me regain my sense of purpose. And most of that purpose is you. My mate, my children, our parents were all ripped from me. I still have you, and Charroc help anyone who tries to take my little brother away from me.”   
Arzac felt a pang of loss. Those that Gorlan lost were his family too. The young Colbrean hugged his brother tightly and clung to him, weeping quietly. When he was smaller, Gorlan used to hold him similarly when ever he’d ask when their parents were coming home. “If you want that job as a pilot, then I support you.” Gorlan nodded and patted his brother’s shoulder. “I’d like you to come with me. I don’t want to leave you behind and the commander needs an engineer.” Arzac nodded. He’d completed his engineer training shortly before Gorlan’s ship had departed. When he found out about the hijacking, Arzac had taken a job as a shop clerk having given up on everything. He loved engineering and his brother encouraged him when he was discouraged while working through his courses. Now he was being offered a place on a star ship, and not just any ship an explorer frigate and he could go with his brother. “Okay, I’ll do it. If nothing else, I get to see you more often. I’ll talk to the commander in the morning.”


	4. Commander Balsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This SHOULD have been the first chapter, but I didn't get it organized to be written in my head until just now. This is how it all began, with the commander.

Iirly sat on the couch reading through the latest issue of Star Traveler. It was one of her favorite pass times, reading about those that were fortunate enough to travel through out the galaxy. While it wasn’t uncommon to travel between Earth and its hand full of colonies and stations, it wasn’t so common that everyone had their own personal ship to zip around in. “Would be amazing to have my own ship and crew, flying around the Galaxy, landing at alien ports.” An alarm pinged letting her know that mail had arrived and she walked over to the interior door, opening it and fishing whatever she’d received out. She sighed looking at the mass of papers and flyers. 2250 and Junk mail was still a thing. The last item was a large envelope with her address handwritten in elegant penmanship and no return address. “I bet this is some sort of invitation to a car dealership.” She tossed the rest of the junk mail into the recycler and flopped back on the couch, tearing the large envelope open.  
Inside the envelope was a letter on elegant paper, and two smaller envelopes. She read the letter first.  
  
_“Ms. Balsam  
My name is Myneuse Xirrak. I am of a species known as the Naz’rii, native to the Elphis system. A star map has been provided. I am writing you with a request. I wish to recruit you as a commander of one of my starships. This may sound absolutely made or fabricated as some sort of scam to you, but I assure you it is not. Before you agree to such a task, I would like to formally invite you to join me on my ship, the DarkStar for a tour and details about the position I wish you to take as commander of my crew. To further ensure that you realize this is not a hoax I have taken steps to research your background. I have discovered that you did not have a passport, galactic or planetary and a few other things. The large envelope contains both a Planetary and Galactic passport and an appointment card to have your passport photos taken at your earliest convenience. The blue envelope contains an ident chip for a device known as a Hex, which you will receive upon arrival at the shuttle that will bring you to the Dark star. The last envelope is a visitors pass with clearance level 3 for Daedalus Corporation’s facility at the local starport where the shuttle will be docked awaiting your arrival. If you decide to attend this event, please text me at the following number. 313-457-9090. You should get a reply immediately with details for pickup. I hope to see you soon, _

__

__

Myneuse Xirrak

She dug out the larger envelope and opened it finding the passports as stated and the appointment card. Iirly pulled out her phone and tapped in the numbers. She waited, anxiously for a few seconds before the deepest rumble of a voice answered the other end. “Iirly?” She swallowed nervously. This could still very well be a scam. “Yes, speaking.” There was silence for a moment before the voice continued. “I’m Myneuse. It’s good to hear from you. Have you come to a decision about my offer?” Iirly wasn’t sure how to proceed. Her gut was telling her this was legit, but her brain was running through every scenario of this being a phishing scheme. “Yes, I have. I’d like to take you up on it. What do I do?” The voice chuckled ominously. “First, I’d like you to calm down. There’s no need for anxiety. You’ll need to have your photos done for your passport. The card is for a place near you that will print them while you wait. You’ll want to pack for a couple days. I’ll send a car around to collect you at around 10pm. Hopefully that will give you time to do everything you need to get done. The car will take you to the shuttle, the shuttle will bring you to the DarkStar. I’ll meet you there.” She grabbed a pen and scribbled this down on the back of the passport envelope. “Ok, I’ll do that now.” The voice made a deep hum. “Very well. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call me again. Good day.”  
Iirly decided to pack first. She realized soon after that decision that she needed to do laundry. “Laundry and photos while its in.” The potential commander gathered up clothing and put it into the washer with a soap pod and turned it on. She stopped at the hall mirror on her way out the door and tidied her hair, then grabbed her essentials tucking them into her sling bag before heading out the door and locking up. A short walk later had her arriving at the local photo studio. “Hello, may I help you?” The owner was a nice fellow she’d seen before at the local sandwich shop. “I have an appointment for passport photos,” she offered him the card and he looked over it, then pulled up the appointment on his laptop. “Iirly Balsam?” he asked and she nodded. “Right this way,” he ushered her over to a corner near the counter with a blue background. Less than 15 minutes later, she was home with her passport photos neatly in their spots in both passports which she tucked into the top zip of her carry-on with her essentials. Iirly spent the afternoon tidying up the house, contacting her sister to cat sit and finish the laundry. By 9pm she was all set and ready to go. She checked and double checked and was pulled out of her paranoid panic thinking she was forgetting something by the knock at the front door.  
Iirly opened the window to find a man in a black suit standing there. “Ms. Balsam?” She nodded and was about to introduce herself when the suited man who wore dark glasses despite the fact that it was night, cut her off. “Is this your bag?” She looked at him reaching for her bag as one of her cats walked up to him. To her surprise the man, who up till this point showed no emotion, smiled, scratched her cat under her chin before collecting her bag and walking outside. “You’ll want to put your Visitors pass on now and have your mobile phone with you. At your leisure ma’am.” Iirly’s sister arrived at that moment and waved her sibling off as she was ushered into the car. “Wait, your phone!” She yelled waving the device in the air. The suited man walked to her and collected the device, thanking her and brought it to Iirly before closing her door and climbing into the front seat. “Thanks.” She said and received no reply as the man who helped her, nodded to the driver and they pulled off.  
The ride was awkwardly quiet the entire way till her visitor’s pass was requested to be shown to the attendant. Once scanned they drove further into the complex and to a small terminal where she was let out. One of the men lead her up to the gate and left her, nodding curtly. The young female gate agent smiled and asked her for her galactic passport and pulled up her name. “Ah ok Ms. Balsam. I’ll check your bag here and you can go on up the jetway to the shuttle.” It took moments for the agent to scan her bag, passport and visitor’s ID and she was on her way up the jetway and stopped at the entrance to the shuttle. Its interior looked a lot like a typical aircraft, only all the seats were massive mini alcoves like first class section on a large international flight. A voice came over the intercom startled her. “Please find a seat Ms. Balsam. Departure in 2 minutes.” She settled into the seat she’d practically tumbled into moments ago when she was startled and tucked her bag in a corner clearly designed for it. The cabin vibrated with movement as she was pulling on her seatbelt and she tucked her phone into her sling bag watching out the window. She expected a typical take off, but after maneuvering into a painted circle on the ground, they shuttle began elevating vertically straight up, rather quickly.  
“Whoa. Okay, okay, this is different.” She said, gripping the seat arms tightly as they continue to rise to a point where cars were dots and everything looked like a model playset. The vehicle rotated in place and lurched forward, speeding up rapidly. The nose tipped upward as they continued to accelerate. The sky outside was suddenly filled with stars and as the shuttle turned, she gasped seeing the whole of earth, as it shrank outside the window. “I’m in space. Holy shit… phone, where’s my phone!?” She found it, turned on the camera and made a short video. “Thought space faring was only for the wealthy and the military. It’s amazing.” The voice came over the com again. “Please remain seated and do not attempt to stand during hypershift initiation.” Suddenly the stars were streaks of light and earth vanished. “ETA to destination, 30 minutes 22 seconds. It is now safe to move about the cabin. Restrooms are to the rear of the shuttle.”  
An alarm went off that woke her with a start. She looked around sitting up and feeling a bit disoriented at the lack of anything out of the window. “Must be night still?” She felt the shuttle decelerate into a wide bank causing the interior of the ship bathed in the brilliant light of a star. “Holy SHIT! Is that the Sun?!” The voice from the coms came up. “That is Elphis 3, the home star of this system. We’ll be docking in about 10 minutes. The bank leveled out and she could see out of her window a massive and very alien looking thing she guessed was a ship. “Whoa.” She said quietly as they drew closer to it. As she watched, they moved closer and closer till the side of the ship filled the entire view through the porthole. Once inside the shuttle maneuvered to land and she felt more than saw what she guessed was a massive door shutting. “Here we are Commander. Welcome aboard.” Commander? She hadn’t accepted anything yet, but she shrugged it off. Iirly gathered her sling bag and carry on and made her way out of her seat, and down the corridor before emerging from the side of the shuttle into the expansive shuttle bay. A tall, armored person flanked by four guards on each side walked up to meet her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
She looked up at him. “You, are so tall.” Myneuse chuckled and grinned. It was an uncomfortably wide smile with way too many teeth. She also noticed he lacked eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person, Iirly. I’m Mynuese and as you see this,” he gestured around “is the DarkStar. Come, we have much to talk about.” Iirly walked to keep up with him noticing his digitigrade legs and that one of his steps was nearly four of hers. They entered a lift and rode up to the command deck. “You’re likely wondering why I chose you or how I even found you as a potential commander.” Iirly nodded. “I wanted to prioritize someone who would be more likely to be comfortable with aliens as opposed to someone with commanding experience. Some things can be trained, but ability to work well with those that are different is hard to come by. There is one other human I have chosen but she will be working with your weapons and its systems. Others of my species as well as a few humans from Daedalus corporation will fill out the remainder of your crew of 74 individuals. There will be four individuals you will need to recruit for the ship.” They stepped out onto the command deck and she noticed something distinctive about it. It was completely devoid of people. He lead her around a galaxy map to the door to the ready room and into it. The far wall was mostly window with dark metal accented tables and benches around the room. Several consoles rounded out its design. “This is the ready room, a place to gather your team and discuss missions and the like.” He settled on a bench and offered her a seat next to him.  
“This is amazing. It’s like a dream come true just to be on a real spaceship. What do I need to do to accept this?” Myneuse laughed heartily. “And here I thought I would have to convince you to take the position. You will have to spend a few weeks training at the Daedalus corporation located on Io. And then there is the explaining to your family and friends about your new job. Occasionally when you have downtime you will be allowed to bring company on board but you may not carry them into restricted or combat zones. Your roster will be filled with Naz’rii individuals until you recruit your dedicated crew. You’re weapons, science, and medical officers will be recruited, as well as your pilot and engineer. An additional crew member who’s position will not be covered by any temporary crew member will be your acquisitions officer.” She made a face and changed a question. “What does an acquisitions officer do?” Myneuse cleared his throat “This vessel is quite experimental in nature so some parts and upgrades are not so easily attained through normal channels. Some of them aren’t even legal in certain systems, and thus the need for someone who knows how to work black and gray markets. Additionally your missions will be related to acquiring and transferring sensitive information as that is what I do for the most part. So you will need someone familiar with that as well.” He stared at her with his eyeless gaze. “Okay. So we’re doing illegal stuff?” Myneuse shook his head. “Yes and no. legality of data mining and acquisitions varies from system to system. You work for The Benefactor, and as such are basically given a pass in most systems. There will occasionally be violations and that’s where your weapons array and the officer managing it come in. She’s currently in training as the systems on this ship are a bit touchier due to their experimental nature.” Iirly nodded and considered. “I think I can do this.” Myneuse smiled. “I’m glad. Would you be able to start your training on Saturday?” Iirly pulled out her phone and checked out her messages. “Yes. I can.” Very well, I’ll take you home then and you can prep for your position. You’ll need this,” he offered her a hexagonal tablet. “It contains the dossiers of your potential new crew, plus 1 back up if things don’t work out with the first. Information about your new position as well as how to explain it to your family and friends is also on this device. It’s fairly simple to use and works like one of those iPads that are so popular on your planet. I will meet with you again when you’ve completed your training.”  
Iirly tucked the tablet into her case and looked around the room. “So do I have to go home now? Or do I get to stay for the three days?” Myneuse stood and offered his large hand to her. “The sooner you start your training, the sooner you finish and start your command of the ship.” She pulled herself to standing and nodded in agreement. “You are correct. I guess I better get started.” Iirly was terrified and excited. She was about to live her dream. “If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up.” She said following Myneuse back to the shuttlebay.

**Author's Note:**

> As I get more and more of these done there will be more notes. This is not the final version of this first chapter. Expect an update along with the companion post about this character's sibling.


End file.
